


Distraction

by Lady41022



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady41022/pseuds/Lady41022
Summary: Multi Prompt One Shot. Liz runs distraction to apprehend the next name on the Blacklist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my next prompt based one shot. I took it as a challenge to see if I could get all 5 prompts currently out (listed at the bottom of the fic) in one story (I got 4 out of 5) so here is my attempt. Please let me know what you think. As always I own nothing pertaining to The Blacklist and am only doing this purely as entertainment.

"Our next name of the Blacklist is Methos Vanatros; more commonly known as 'The Banker'. He isn't very high on my list because he's inconsequential, other than the fact that he's the money guy for a number of others on my list he's not really dangerous. Over half of the people left on my list either run their money through or have been paid by The Banker. You cut off the supply and things will begin to get very interesting."

"So I'm assuming you've found him?" Cooper asked, sitting back in his chair observing the criminal before him.

Red shrugged, "It wasn't difficult he doesn't leave his club when he is in states. Which I have on good authority, he just showed up yesterday morning. His penthouse is the top floor of the building his club is in although he is known to travel to two other safe houses, neither of which I am aware of their location."

Ressler crossed his arms over his chest, "So set a meeting and we will go in to get him?"

Red glanced in Ressler's direction, the disdain clear on his face, "Donald - if it were as simple as that, don't you think we would have taken him months ago?" Shaking his head he turned back to Cooper, "He's very skittish. He can disappear almost as quickly as I can…the key word there being almost." Red made sure to point out to Cooper and Liz, who found herself leaning against the wall in the corner of the office, "If he feels threatened he could be out of the country by weeks end."

Cooper gestured to Keen and Ressler, "We can prep a team: infiltrate and extract him from his club then."

"That isn't going to work, by the time you forced your way in the club Methos would be gone. We can't rush this. I will set up a meeting at a later time now that I know he's here, once I have an opportunity to acquire an 'adequate' distraction." Red stressed the last two words as he played with the brim of his fedora.

"You said he could be underground again within the week if he so chooses?" Cooper reminded him.

"Yes." Red agreed.

"You said you can get a meeting with him." Cooper continued.

"Yes." Again Red answered begrudgingly.

"Where is the problem then?" Cooper inquired. "What type of adequate distraction?"

Red clarified his previous statement, "He will be heavily guarded in his own environment."

"Then why suggest meeting at his club?" Ressler snapped.

Red's patience was wearing thin, "Donald- did you miss the part that he doesn't leave his club? Setting the meeting is my job- going to him is the only stipulation of doing business with him."

"Then what type of distraction do we need- and for what?" Ressler shot back.

"Always the perceptive one aren't you Donald. Luli was perfect for these type of things..." A faraway look crossed his features before he quickly recovered and turned back to Cooper.

Liz couldn't stand the excessive amount of testosterone being displayed any longer. Finally stepping forward she wasted no time clarifying Red's meaning about a distraction. "He needs someone to tempt him into a private area or a back room where Methos can be taken -away from his body guards."

Cooper threw up his hands, "Why not Keen or Malik?"

"Please! I could tell Agent Malik was CIA the first time I saw her and Liz is not prepared for this type of cover."

"Why not?" Liz was retorted quickly, taking offense to him choosing now to take concern for her safety as reason to keep her out in the cold. "That hasn't stopped you from dragging me along before?"

"It requires a little more than FBI black and some cute flats... And to be perfectly honest Lizzie I don't want you there." Red admitted being blatantly honest.

Cooper watched the entire argument play out before interjecting, "That's enough. Ressler will work with you regarding an extraction plan for once Vanatros is segregated from his guards. Keen will be your distraction. You will only speak with Agent Keen- as you say."

Red turned to glare at Harold, "Keep your day job Harold, humor is not your strong point."

"I can do this." Liz stressed, looking from Cooper to Red.

"Yes well- we will see about that." Red replied, putting his fedora back on and heading out the door. "Come along Donald!"

Ressler glared at Cooper and Keen, "I really hate this guy." Reaching for his gun- he almost had it out of the holster before Cooper cleared his throat. Glaring at his superior, he holstered his weapon and followed Red.

XxXx

Liz had left the Post Office and headed directly to shop for the evening. She had every intention of spending every bit of her divorce settlement on an outfit to make Red regret doubting her ability to be a diversion. By the time she had finished shopping, Liz officially believed that she would accomplish something no one had ever done to Raymond Reddington: make him speechless.

Rushing in the door to her new apartment, she kicked off her shoes as she set the alarm on her phone. Red had told her he would pick her up at 7pm sharp- that she was to be dressed and ready. That left her less than 3 hours to get 'distraction ready' for Red.

She couldn't quite put her finger on why it was so important to prove to Red that he was wrong. Prove to him she was on his level. These days she was tired of denying there was something between herself and Red. Tonight was her chance to make a statement to him.

At 7pm sharp the knock on her door was unmistakably Red and honestly just for show since he always let himself in after. "Elizabeth, time to go."

Coming out of her bedroom Liz finished zipping up her jacket and smiled at Red. "How do I look?" She asked spinning slowly.

Red raised a curious eyebrow at her taking, in her appearance. Her hair fell in soft loose curls around her face, her side swept bangs drew attention to her smoky eyes and her red lipstick drew his attention to her full lips immediately. Both her hair and makeup were perfect but what surprised him was the high heeled knee high black boots that disappeared under her red trench coat which went all the way up to her chin. "Considering you're covered from head to toe I'm not sure what you're expecting me to say but your ...eyes are striking." Red had to divert his attention away from her full pouty lips in a vain attempt to concentrate.

"If you're impressed with my…eyes- I can't wait to see what you think of the rest of the outfit." Liz retorted through her bright smile.

"Perhaps I should see it now," Red suggested as he removed his hat. "You still have time to change." He knew this sounded callous even to his own ears but he did hope to talk her out of this entire endeavor before things progressed out of control.

Liz paused at his statement, hurt at his implication. "You don't think I can pull this off, do you?"

Red shook his head, "I think you are perfectly capable of anything but I would have preferred you not place yourself in this situation."

Liz stepped up to Red glaring at him, "It's no different than every other target you've sent me after. Why is this different? " When Red offered her no response she shook her head storming out the door leaving him standing dumbfounded. "Let's go."

On the way to Methos' club Red had broken down their plan including Ressler and the FBI acting as EMT's when Liz poisoned Methos in the VIP room.

Red was still apprehensive about continuing on without giving Liz one more opportunity to back out. "Lizzie- tonight you are not my date which means you will not fall under my protection- this makes you pray for Methos."

"I will be fine- this isn't my first rodeo Red. We have been doing this long enough that you should trust me by now to be able to handle myself." Liz glared at Red once more before turning to stare out the window.

"Here." Red pulled out the syringe, handing it to her, "Where exactly do you intend to conceal the syringe?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow at her as she reached into the top of her boot and slipped the syringe into a strap around her upper calf.

"Satisfied?" She shot back aggressively.

Red was unfazed by her hostility and continued on, "Remember Dembe will lead you to me, I will follow your lead. The main point is to seduce him away from his guards, once out of sight- stick him with the syringe then rush for a guard. Your compatriots have handled the local law enforcement and will arrive in the ambulance. After that we are done."

"Then I guess I will see you inside," Liz replied dispassionately opening the door and exiting the car.

XxXxXx

"Mr Reddington, so good to see you again." Methos replied greeting the other man, "I was surprised to receive your message, it has been a long time since we spoke last."

Red smiled as he shook Methos hand, "Yes well I'm in a bit of a bind, my normal banker broke out in a serious case of handcuffs and got himself a few consecutive life sentences. I am in need of your assistance on a rather time sensitive matter."

"Of course. Please sit down- where is your man Dembe?" Methos inquired, gesturing to one of the open chairs at the table.

Removing his hat and setting it on the table before him Red gestured with his hand, "Presumably enjoying the sights at the bar, evidently body shots are still a big thing here?"

Methos chuckled, "Can I get you something to drink? You're a scotch man if memory serves me right?" Motioning to his personal waitress, he gave the beautiful woman their orders and she quickly disappeared again. Not bothering to stand on formalities Methos got right down to business, "How much?"

Red barely batted an eye, "15 million."

"How soon?"

"I need it in 96 hours, preferably sooner but I also understand it's a substantial amount and it has been a number of years since we did business." Red glanced around casually as he spoke.

The waitress arrived with their drinks the same time Dembe moved to the table whispering something in Red's ear, "Is she? Yes bring her over- it has been a long time since I've seen her."

Methos looked confused as he sipped his ale, prompting Red to explain, "Sorry. Evidently Dembe came across an old acquaintance of mine I haven't seen in a few years. I hope you don't mind."

By the time Red had finished he noticed Methos wasn't paying him any attention and had his eyes locked on the figure following Dembe's approaching form. "No problem at all Red." He replied tipping his glass towards the approaching woman.

Liz seemed to glide gracefully across the floor following Dembe, Red couldn't believe the sight before him. Her red coat must have been checked at the door leaving her in her black knee high boots leading up to a matching pinstripe mid thigh skirt and corset topped off by a black collar and stark white tie drawing attention to the swell of her breast peaking precariously out the top of her corset. Moving up to the table she smiled brightly at both men, " Hello Raymond." Bending at the waist she kissed him softly on the lips lingering long enough to playfully nip at his bottom lip as she pulled away.

Methos had busied himself enjoying the unobstructed view Liz offered of her back side as she bent over to kiss Red.

"Hello Elizabeth, so good to see you- it's been a while?"

"Yes it has," Without invitation Liz moved to take the open seat at the table next to Methos, "In fact I believe the last time I saw you, you were naked- cuffed to a bed in Fiji." Smiling at Red as she lifted her glass to toast him.

"Yes, if memory serves me right you made off with 10 mil in freshly laundered bills and my favorite hat." Red retorted smiling broadly at an engrossed Methos.

Leaning forward, Liz casually lifted Red's fedora off the table and arranged it on her own head, "I did love that hat."

Red couldn't help but grin at the sight of Lizzie in his hat and dressed as she was. "She lured me with promises of sunny days and hardwood floors and before I knew it I was scaring the hell out of a poor housekeeper coming in the next morning to clean the room."

The implications of Red's statement made Methos smile and casually he stretched his arm across the back of Liz's chair brushing her bare shoulder with his thumb as he went. "He has always been a stickler for business before pleasure, Right Red?"

"I'm sorry my friend where are my manners. Methos let me introduce you to Elizabeth the best...we'll say thief I've had the pleasure of working with."

Methos took Liz's hand in his and gently brushed his lips against the back of her hand, "The pleasure is definitely all mine I'm sure."

Even though he had warned Liz against this very thing Red couldn't help silently fuming at Methos' bold movement of touching her. Though, if not for the small tick of his lip before he smiled, his irritation would have gone unnoticed. But Liz recognized it immediately. He attempted to hide it by taking a sip of his drink but she had learned all of his tells -few as they were- and she smiled knowingly at him continuing the charade. "In all fairness turn about is fair play considering what you did in Italy."

Red raised an eyebrow at her, "I thought you enjoyed the claw foot tub?"

Liz feigned exasperation, "It took me six months to recoup what you stole and to this day I still can't take a shower without leaving the curtain open." At this she laid her head back against Methos' arm tilting her face so she could see him from under Red's Fedora. "He cuffed me to the marble mounted shower bar. Naked. Come to think of it- that wasn't that bad after Enzo arrived. The handcuffs actually came in handy."

The trio spent the next few minutes laughing and drinking before Liz found an opening to excuse herself. "Well gentlemen it has been nice but the night is young and I have no intentions of going home alone tonight." Sliding her hand up and down Methos' thigh she winked at him as she stood up not bothering to adjust her skirt from the precarious height it had risen while she was seated. "It was a pleasure to meet you." She replied squeezing Methos shoulder.

Red was momentarily distracted by the intricate lace design on the top of her stockings before he recovered and stood as well. "Always a joy to leave your company with all of my possessions."

Liz kissed him on the cheek, "Not all of them." Flicking the rim of his fedora she turned from both men and sauntered off without looking back.

Both men watched her as she joined the crowded dance floor and moved towards the bar.

"Red." Methos started, turning back towards the other man, "I will turn around your funds in 36 hours if you promise not to shoot me for pursuing Elizabeth tonight."

"Be my guest although I warn you - hide your valuables." Tipping his glass towards the dance floor he nodded, "I'll expect that transfer in 36 hours."

Methos shook Red's hand effectively ending their business transaction and headed off slowly, almost like an animal stalking it's prey. Now would be the time for Red to sit back, have a few drinks and enjoy the show had it been Luli or another one of his acquaintances. He always loved watching them work - only because he'd been on the wrong side of the honey pot one too many times early on. But the next 45 minutes were absolute torture for Red. Watching Liz dance on and get felt up by Methos tested his self control beyond measure. It was with pure elation and unbridled terror that he watched Methos whisper something in her ear and the two began making their way off the dance floor together. Full of apprehension about allowing her to leave his sight, Red followed.

The entire plan went perfectly. Liz couldn't have asked for a smoother take down. Looking at the man lying twitching in the bed she popped the top two clips on her corset, messed up her hair and hid the syringe back in the top of her boot. Grabbing the fedora off the bed by him she put the hat on and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Oh my god! Someone help!"

Rushing to the door she pounded her hands on the door and pulled at the handle, "Help me!"

She waited a few seconds before the door knob started turning and she began backing up quickly as the large body guard that had shadowed Methos came rushing in the door, "Something is wrong with him!" She cried in near hysterics.

The large body guard pushed past her and quickly moved to Methos side checking his vitals, "Did he take something?"

"Yes! He said it was 'Special K' or something then he just," Liz waved her hands at his prone body.

The man picked up his phone and made two calls, the first sounded like a call to another one of Methos' guards and the second call was for an ambulance. That call was Liz's signal to leave, " I... I can't be here...I need...I have to go!" She replied stumbling backwards towards the door as he called out after her.

Liz took off down the hallway as the calls of "wait" and "stop-" echoed over the music through the empty corridor. She rounded the corner and felt a strong pair of arms grab her by the waist as Liz found herself lifted and pulled backwards into the room just around the corner. "Let me go!" She screamed as the door was swung shut leaving them in almost total darkness save for the haze coming through the room from the neons outside.

Her fight or flight mode kicked in immediately as she stomped the heel of her boot down on her captors arch then turned swinging a right hook landing on what felt like a cheek earning a groan from her target. "Ow! Damn it Lizzie!"

"Red?" With her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness she was able to see Red rubbing the left side of his face, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was coming to make sure you were ok- when I turned the corner I saw you running out of the room and grabbed you when you passed. If Methos men found you-" Red finally stopped to take in her disheveled appearance. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Liz shook her head, "Didn't have a chance. His guy already called for an ambulance too so we are done with our part."

Red's shock and surprise must have been evident on his face because Liz's anger flared at his expression. "You really didn't think I could pull this off did you?"

"I had no doubt you could." Red replied softly.

"Then why didn't you want me here tonight if you 'had no doubt'?" She pushed for an answer.

"Is it so hard to believe I don't wish to see you put into dangerous positions without me there to protect you?" Red inquired innocently.

"Or you were jealous?" Liz was done playing word games with him, deciding to go for broke- damn the costs. She smiled at Red toying with his fedora on her head, "To be honest I really enjoyed letting loose tonight. It made me feel sexy and empowered again. Something that has been missing since way before my divorce. I wasn't an FBI agent tonight I was Elizabeth."

"I must admit you were magnificent tonight, my only regret is I didn't get to enjoy those dance moves you were showcasing." Red grinned at her as he continued to gaze appreciatively at her current state of undress and how sexy she looked standing there in his hat.

"You know- we could live this lie a little longer." Liz said softly, glancing up at Red through veiled eyes.

"What do you mean?" Momentarily shocked Red wanted to make sure the two of them were on the same page.

Liz took a few steps back from him until she reached the door, "I mean you can be Raymond Reddington- Concierge of Crime and I can be Elizabeth. No FBI- no blacklist. We can just be us and take a few hours for ourselves." The resounding click of the lock falling into place seemed to echo in the room around them.

Red was tempted- what she was saying wasn't anything he hadn't thought about a hundred times over in his head.

Liz could see the inner battle he was fighting and went for broke, " Raymond- we are fighting every day just to stay alive- why do we have to fight what is between us?"

Red had no verbal response. There were no words needed at this point. Just action. In a few quick steps he closed the gap she had created between them and kissed her roughly threading both his hands into her hair to hold her to him knocking off the hat in his haste.

Liz couldn't help but sigh into his kiss. The next few moments were a fury of hands as each reached for and removed all clothing they could touch.

When Red finally tossed his shirt to the floor behind them he grabbed Liz by both thighs and lifted her up to pin her against the door with his body, while she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Liz left feather light kisses along his jaw as he worked the clasp of his belt, nipping at his neck over the scar she had given him she reveled in the sharp intake of breath before he practically growled, "Lizzie..." Into her chest.

Red pulled back only slightly, "Are you sure? We can't go back after this?"  
Liz nodded at him eagerly, "Please..."

Red grinned at her, _"Won't you come on and go with me? Oh girl- Come on over to my place. Won't you sit ya self down and take a seat? And let me ease ya mind, girl..."_

Liz sat up in bed quickly looking around her bedroom in confusion. There was no sexy outfit, no dimly lit room and no Red. Just her bedroom and a shrill sound blaring. Realizing the sound was coming from her cell phone on the nightstand she glared at the caller id scrolling that read Nick's Pizza. "I'm going to kill him!" She groaned throwing her pillow at the night stand and knocking everything to the floor, "I'm never going to get to finish that dream!" Laying back down she pulled the covers up over her head and tried to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoyed it. I know a dream sequence! While I completely believe that after last week nothing about Liz is outside the realm of possibility I also didn't want to go to OOC for her. Please leave some love or hate just so I can see how I've done. 
> 
> FYI if you have questions about sunny days and hardwood floors message me. ;) Song lyrics are from 'My Place' by Nelly.  
> Prompt List  
> 1\. Liz wears Red's hat  
> 2\. Red sees Liz's thigh  
> 3\. Liz punches Red  
> 4\. Liz and Red 'Dance' (almost LOL)


End file.
